


Graduation Woes

by Ashley_Patroclus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Patroclus/pseuds/Ashley_Patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's anxiety after graduation becomes too much - his roommate Blaine sees the break-down coming.</p><p>Just a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Woes

Waking up felt like a chore. Sam was tired of working the daily grind. He couldn’t get out to see anyone – he couldn’t afford to take even a day off. The bills were mounting and it was becoming seemingly impossible to find any time to just relax.

His roommate, Blaine, was lucky enough to get a job at the local fire precinct and was becoming handy around the house. If Sam broke the sink or the computer before he went to work, when he got home late that evening, he had found that Blaine had fixed it.

He wasn’t even sure how Blaine became his roommate. When his parents kicked him out for wanting to pursue a career in music, it was seemingly the only thing that made sense. Sam couldn’t stay with his parents anymore; the financial burden was so much less with even just one less person in the house.

But the stress was mounting and every little thing seemed to annoy him. It was dirty, the house was run down and looked like shit and since all of his friends were at college or had a career through some sort of nepotism – they all got to hang out on weekends while he was stuck being a line cook at the bistro down the street until some ungodly hour into the morning.

And today, when he got home early from work, he was surprised when Blaine was dressed in a white button up and a skinny tie and had invited to pay for drinks to celebrate the promotion he got from work.Sam knows they should save their money, since they’re always scrimping up change just to eat – but damn it, why not.

They had scored some fake IDs a while back when Finn had insisted that they come out with him, Rachel and Kurt when they had come back from NYADA to visit. The bar was low-key and had some jazz singer making the place seem classier than it already was. They only ordered a couple – just enough to de-stress and give their mouths something to do when they felt like paying attention to the singer.

Blaine kept asking about him though. How he was feeling. If he was happy. That he was a nice guy and that they’re friends now and he shouldn’t be afraid to tell him anything. And it wasn’t until they were home and getting ready for bed that it finally broke him.

It was as if the last six months were streaming out of his eyes and embarrassingly down his face – and the noises he was making were at once cathartic but cringe worthy. And all Blaine did was hold him. And every time Sam sucked his breath in to try and salvage Blaine’s nice shirt, he got the smell of his cologne across his senses and it felt… he didn’t know… comforting?

As his lurching, heaving cries gave way to hitched breath and awkward laughs and apologies – he looked into Blaine’s eyes and something compelled him to pull out of their embrace. Without seemingly any reason for it, they were kissing.The fear and loneliness in his heart was replaced by something. Something more. Something that gave him a reason. And he didn’t know what this meant. He wasn’t really looking for any answers right now. All that he knew was that waking up tomorrow was going to be easier.


End file.
